Una segunda oportunidad al amor
by carmilla666
Summary: "te extrañé, ¿lo sabes?" dijo la peli-negra mientras abrazaba con ternura a la princesa, depositando pequeños besos sobre su frente y luego inspirar el aroma que desprendía el pelo rosado "extrañé tus besos, tu olor, tus caricias, tu sonrisa… todo de ti, cada día desde que nos separamos" La princesa ante esa declaración solo pudo abrazar más fuerte a la reina.


Después de conseguir abrir la puerta de Door Lord, Bonnibel pudo volver a Chuchelandia con su preciado tesoro, de aquel amor jamás olvidado y siempre guardado en el más absoluto secreto de todos los habitantes de Ooo. Con pesadez se dejó caer en la cama, abrazando la camiseta contra su pecho y tratando de controlar su respiración para no romper a llorar. Este día había marcado una gran diferencia en su relación… Después de terminar su relación Marceline se fue durante 100 largos años y volvió con ganas de molestarla y hacer que se enfadase, realmente pensaba que la odiaba por cómo acabaron las cosas entre ellas, a pesar de los bellos momentos compartidos entre ella y la reina. Se arrastró quedando en medio de su enorme cama, aspiró el aroma de la camiseta, después de tanto tiempo nadie querría que aún conservaba el olor de la vampiresa pero Bonnibel se las ingenió para crear un líquido que al rociarlo mantenía impregnado en la prenda el olor que portaba en un principio durante largos períodos de tiempo. De repente notó la presencia de la mujer, sin sobresaltarse se sentó, aun dándole la espalda.

"Marceline, sé que estás ahí, no importa que te ocultes estando invisible" La mujer milenaria se dejó ver, llevando la misma ropa que hace horas solo que sin los guantes y el sombrero puesto que el sol ya se había ocultado.

"Nunca podré comprender cómo es que tú siempre me detectas y mis enemigos no, lo prefiero pero es curioso" Flotó hasta quedar sobre la cama, mirando la espalda de la peli-rosa, sin poder ver cómo su camiseta era sujetada contra el pecho de ésta con fuerza.

"Sabes que ese siempre ha sido mi pequeño poder, notar tu presencia cuando te acercas, después de tantos sustos que me dabas al principio de la relación tuve que fijarme en los detalles y aprendí" se giró y le sonrió con sinceridad al recordar los buenos tiempos, Marceline no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder aquella dulce sonrisa y esa mirada, se sentó frente a la princesa y sorprendida miró su camiseta

"era verdad que dormías con ella…"

"Claro, por qué iba a mentirte con algo así, sabes que siempre fuiste muy especial para mí" Marceline tomó la mano de la princesa para llamar su atención y que la mirase.

"¿Y ya no lo soy?" dijo con tristeza fingida "tranquila, es una broma Bonnie, sé que lo que tuvimos fue muy intenso y hermoso"

"has venido a rememorar tiempos felices conmigo, Marcy?" se desvistió hasta quedar en ropa interior y acto seguido se puso la camiseta que le regalara la mujer que no apartó la vista de su cuerpo mientras se cambiaba.

"Has cambiado mucho Bonnie, vuelves a ser la de antes… bueno excepto por el detalle por el que durante meses nunca te cambiabas frente a mí, siempre te sonrojabas al quedar con el cuerpo expuesto" ambas rieron al recordar el pasado y ante eso Bonnibel le dio un empujón a la vampiresa para que cayese en la cama. "hey, ¿ahora quieres ser una princesa guerrera?"

"Oh, claro, estoy entrenando, ¿sino cómo habría podido derribar a la gran reina de los vampiros?" le dijo en el mismo tono de burla "y bueno… pasamos mucho tiempo juntas, la confianza está ahí y ya viste todo lo que... en fin, ya sabes, es una tontería esconderme" Dicho eso se sentó frente a la de la tez pálida, con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro "hacía mucho que no nos reíamos juntas, ¿has venido por eso?"

"Bueeeno, en parte, quería disculparme contigo, ya sabes, desde que vine solo buscaba meterme contigo y bueno, creo que convencer a Finn para que metiese lobos en tu cuarto fue pasarme, supongo que solo era divertido conmigo, ¿no? Es broma, a medias" con eso las dos sonrieron "creo que las dos nos hemos estado mintiendo entre nosotras desde que volví… y me gustaría dejar de hacerlo, los piques estúpidos, molestarnos, tratarnos como si realmente no nos conociéramos tanto. Quiero intentar ser tu amiga si te parece bien"

"Me haría muy feliz recuperar nuestra amistad" apretó la mano de la peli-negra y ésta respondió con una tímida sonrisa "podríamos vernos un día, si no estás ocupada"

"Claro, estaría bien, puedo acompañarte al bosque si necesitas algún ingrediente para tus experimentos que solo se encuentre allí, como en los viejos tiempos"

Ambas se dieron un apretón de manos para comenzar de nuevo y dijeron a la vez "por los viejos tiempos"

"Bueno, Bonnie, debo irme, voy a ver si cazo algo antes del amanecer" se levantó de la cama y aún caminando se dirigió al balcón para saltar pero una voz la detuvo

"¡Espera! Ten, por si te quedas sin fuerzas" y vio que de su mesita de noche sacaba una manzana "las costumbres nunca llegan a perderse" rio y le lanzó la manzana, la cual fue atrapada al vuelo "¿te veo en 3 días?"

"Me parece perfecto, pasaré a por ti y ya me dices que buscamos" se subió al borde del balcón y antes de saltar absorbió el rojo de la fruta "gracias, Bonnie, me alegro de haber venido"

Dicho eso saltó y se alzó entre las nubes hasta desaparecer de la visión de la princesa, la cual solo atinó a poner la mano en su pecho y notar como su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, como hacía en el pasado cada vez que estaba entre los brazos de esa bajista.

"Parece que nunca estuvimos alejadas Marceline Abadeer, me preguntó si te sientes igual que yo ahora…" se dijo para sí misma, tras un suspiro decidió tumbarse en su cama, dejando que el aroma de su camiseta le inundase y tuviese la sensación de que Marceline seguía ahí con ella, abrazándola, y cuidándola en la noche.

Los meses pasaban y las antiguas amantes intentaban verse al menos una vez a la semana, ya fuera para ir al bosque, ver un concierto juntas o una simple visita nocturna sin segundas intenciones, de momento. Hasta el punto de volver a ser tan cercanas como antes, dobles sentidos en sus juegos, palabras cariñosas, algún beso robado en momentos inoportunos o para distracción del adversario en una apuesta, nada que no pudieran manejar y sin ponerse las manos encima. Llegado a cierto punto, las dos actuaban como antes, como si volviesen a ser pareja, pero ninguna daba el primer paso para formalizar nada pero a la vez las dos querían hacerlo y una noche más, tras haber llevado a Bonnibel a su alcoba y dejarla suavemente tomándola de la cintura y mirándose la una a la otra. La mirada intensa de los borgoña hizo que la tez rosada de la princesa adquiriese un tono rojizo, los brazos de la vampiresa estrecharon más a la princesa, acercándola más a su cuerpo sin notar que la otra se negase. Las manos de Bonnibel permanecían inmóviles sobre los hombros de la mayor, posaba su mirada en la de Marceline y luego en sus labios, esos labios que deseaba besar de nuevo, aquellos que hacía años que no besaba intensamente, no era suficiente robarse besos, necesitaba ser correspondida por esa mujer, necesitaba su compañía para sentirse completa otra vez, todo había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvieron juntas, esta vez sería diferente.

"Tan solo, bésame Marcy" pensó Bonnie mientras sus dedos acariciaban suavemente las marcas del cuello de la vampiresa. Notó su respiración acelerarse al igual que la de la mujer que mantenía su cuerpo pegado al de ella, poco a poco ambas se acercaron, debido a la diferencia de altura Bonnibel se puso de puntillas dejando sus labios al alcance de los de la peli-negra, notaban la respiración de la otra golpear contra sus labios hasta que finalmente, después de lo que para ellas fue una eternidad, se besaron, al principio solo rozaban sus labios, lentamente tratando de transmitir mediante ese beso todo lo que no se dijeron. Fueron separándose lentamente, quedando en esa posición Marceline comenzó a acariciar con ternura la mejilla de la princesa haciendo que ésta cerrase los ojos y ronronease ante el contacto.

"no cierres los ojos… me gustan, siempre trajeron la calma a mi vida" la menor abrió los ojos, lentamente fijándose en los borgoña, posó su, mano en la mejilla de Marceline y antes de volver a besarla le susurró

"sigo prefiriendo tus borgoña, siempre los he amado, al igual que a ti" el beso dejó de ser tan solo un roce de labios y pronto notó la lengua de la vampiresa rozándole el labio, instintivamente fue al encuentro de esta, notó como una de las frías manos de su compañera se movió por su espalda hasta llegar a la nuca y allí sujetarle del pelo para suavemente hacer que elevase más su rostro y profundizar el beso, el cual fue dominado de principio a fin por la vampiresa. Al separarse se miraron y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en ambas.

"te extrañé, ¿lo sabes?" dijo la peli-negra mientras abrazaba con ternura a la princesa, depositando pequeños besos sobre su frente y luego inspirar el aroma que desprendía el pelo rosado "extrañé tus besos, tu olor, tus caricias, tu sonrisa… todo de ti, cada día desde que nos separamos" La princesa ante esa declaración solo pudo abrazar más fuerte a la reina y enterrar su rostro en el cuello de esta, tras unos minutos de silencio, consiguió hablar.

"Yo también te he extrañado… no sabes cuánto Marcy, los años que pasamos separadas fueron los más duros de todos, pero quizás ahora podríamos darnos una segunda oportunidad…" Los azul cielo miraron los carmesí de la vampiresa, casi suplicantes por volver a tenerla con ella cada día.

"Bonnie no quiero que nos precipitemos… me costó mucho olvidarte y creo que a ti también, y todo para que en estos meses volviésemos a estar como antes… ¿y si no funciona de nuevo? No quiero hacerte daño, ni que nos guardemos rencor..."

"Yo nunca llegué a olvidarte, pude decirlo, negar lo que sentía pero la noche en la que viniste a verme después de recuperar la camiseta hiciste que mi corazón volviese a latir como lo hacía cuando estábamos juntas y aún ahora pienso en tu canción y" las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, silenciosamente "podemos hacer que lo nuestro funcione, juntas, lo sabes"

Marceline en ningún momento soltó su abrazo y cuando fue a hablar la interrumpieron los golpes en la puerta. Suspiró frustrada, su relación había acabado por culpa de las tareas que mantenían ocupada a la princesa.

"Por favor, no te marches, dame un minuto" asintió con la cabeza y dejó escapar a la princesa de sus brazos, tratando de no sucumbir a la tentación de marcharse y pretender olvidar sus sentimientos, no quería tener esperanza para que luego se la volviesen a arrebatar, tuvo que renunciar a Bonnie una vez no podría una segunda, así que por precaución se ocultó. Tras unos minutos la princesa volvió sobre sus pasos y alzó la mano buscando el rostro de la vampiresa, la cual al ver que podía notar que estaba parada frente a ella decidió dejarse ver y que le regalase sus dulces caricias.

"Bonnie… debería irme, tú tienes que descansar y no puedo tenerte toda la noche despierta y que luego trabajes todo el día. Buenas noches, Bonnibel, espero verte pronto" le dio un beso en la frente para despedirse y se dispuso a salir.

"Marceline, esperaré lo que necesites por tu respuesta, no voy a presionarte" y al haber escuchado eso saltó y voló a su casa, necesitaba alejarse de ella pero seguía en su mente, era imposible no pensar en lo sucedido, si cerraba los ojos aún podía notar sus labios pegados a los suyos, sus manos rodeándola mientras sus dedos jugaban con su piel. Estaba hechizada por esa mujer, tan parecida y diferente a ella, tan dulce y comprensiva. Trajo la luz a su mundo de oscuridad y tinieblas, le dio esperanzas y la felicidad que buscó por todo Ooo, pero su amor era prohibido, no solo por ser ambas mujeres sino porque pertenecían a reinos opuestos.

"Si tan solo no tuviésemos las posiciones sociales que tenemos podríamos huir juntas… y no tendría que alejarme de ti" y por primera vez desde hacía un siglo se tumbó en su cama y dejó que el sueño le venciera.

Días después de aquello Marceline había oído rumores sobre el paradero de Maja, y eso solo podía significar una cosa, que de ser ciertos los rumores podría recuperar a Hambo. Bajo una sutil amenaza consiguió que el tipo del que oyera el rumor le guiase a la entrada donde se suponía que la bruja se mantenía ocultada. Trato de adentrarse pero era imposible, aquellos arbustos eran imposibles de separar o destruir, trató de adentrarse sobrevolando la zona pero estaba totalmente protegido y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que si una persona podía ayudarla era la peli-rosa, su inteligencia daría con la clave. Voló lo más rápido que pudo pero cuando empezó a ver el reino de la princesa se paró en seco y recordó lo sucedido, no fue a verla estos días por no saber qué decirle y ahora iría solo a pedirle ayuda.

"Es por Hambo, Marceline, ve, luego ya verás que pasa con Bonnie" se dijo a ella misma y volvió a emprender el vuelo y se adentró en la habitación de la princesa, la cama seguía caliente pero ya no se encontraba allí. Al salir vio como uno de los guardianes del reino estaba asomado en el castillo "experimentos tan temprano, ¿Bonnie?" sonrió al recordar la imagen de Bonnie emocionada al tener éxito y se adentró, llevándose prácticamente a la fuerza a la princesa, por suerte en el lugar quedaban todos dormidos y no sospecharían nada, excepto por Don Polvorón que estaba despierto pero por él no había ni que preocuparse de que las viera juntas. Nada más llegar a los arbustos Bonnibel ya había conseguido adentrarnos "tienes que relajarte Marceline" decía ella cuando ya pasó el muro. Se echó encima pero era imposible, ¿cómo iba a poder relajarse cuando estaba con ella y no sabía qué iba a pasar o si todo era una trampa y estaba poniéndola en peligro? De nuevo recibió ayuda de la menor con una taza de té, lo cual ayudó a pasar. Una vez dentro todo sucedió muy rápido y sin saber cómo acabó en la casa de la bruja por perseguir a una criatura que ni ella reconocía. Dentro de la misma peleó contra él, al parecer cambiaba de forma pero no de la misma manera que ella, tenía una clara ventaja sobre la criatura y el hecho de estar tan enfadada no ayudó a que el ser no recibiese una buena paliza a manos de la vampiresa.

Mientras la peli-negra peleaba Bonnibel buscaba a Hambo y a Marceline, la perdió de vista pero gracias a su meticulosidad logró seguirle el rastro. Llegó a un desván donde rebuscando encontró el contrato por Hambo, un estruendo le hizo sobresaltarse y Maja apareció frente a ella, conocía a esta mujer, sería imposible irse con Hambo si trataban de robárselo por lo que necesitaban un trato, un objeto con un valor sentimental tan grande o mayor que el de Hambo.

"Quiero ofrecerte un trato… quiero a Hambo, devuélvelo y tendrás lo que quieras de mí" le dijo la peli-rosa sin apartar la mirada, no hablaba como princesa, hablaba como monarca fría y distante preocupándose de la felicidad de los otros, como debía ser.

"Tienes una camiseta muy interesante, ¿lo sabías? Sería perfecta para mis planes" un nudo se produjo en su garganta, debía desprenderse de su tesoro si quería recuperar el peluche de la mujer que nunca dejó de amar. "si quieres a Hambo, ese es el precio, ¿estás dispuesta a pagarlo a cambio de la felicidad de esa muchacha?" alzó la mano en la que apareció una bola de cristal y en ella empezaron a reflejarse imágenes de la vampiresa siendo nada más que una niña. El momento en el que se encontró con Hambo, cuando lo perdió y ahora mismo, mientras combatía contra aquel ser preguntándole por su pequeño peluche.

Con determinación en los ojos, la princesa se quitó la camiseta y antes de entregársela quiso asegurarse.

"Una vez te la entregue Hambo será mío, ¿cierto?" la bruja asintió mientras sonreía perversa "estará en ese estado? No le harás más daños de los que tiene" volvió a afirmar y le cedió el oso, esperando su camiseta. Una vez en su poder empezó a reír creando un fuerte viento a su alrededor. Sin perder el tiempo la princesa salió corriendo buscando a la vampiresa para poder huir de allí con ella y entregarle a su peluche.

Subió a su espalda después de darle el peluche sin tiempo para celebraciones y huyeron rápidamente, al salir de la fortaleza el sol estaba a punto de salir así que Marceline se apuró para buscar el lugar donde había dejado su enorme capa que la protegía del sol y tras hacerlo, notó un fuerte estruendo venir del lugar que huían así que cogió a la princesa y volvió a emprender el vuelo a Chuchelandia llegando al balcón de la princesa cuando el sol estaba casi oculto. Dejó a Bonnibel en el suelo y parándose a recuperar el aliento miró a Hambo detenidamente, su peluche de la infancia estaba de nuevo con ella, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir y éstas, se convirtieron en un llanto silencioso. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, la peli-rosa optó por abrazar a la vampiresa para que se calmase.

Ninguna de las dos se movía, estaban en medio de ese reconfortante abrazo, hasta que la vampiresa al empezar a calmar el llano notó algo que le pasó desapercibido. El olor de la peli-rosa estaba diferente desde que volvieron de ver a Maja. Era tan solo dulce… faltaba algo. Inspiró llenando sus pulmones y se dio cuenta, el precio de Hambo fue muy elevado.

"Bonnibel, cómo conseguiste que te devolviese a Hambo? Mi plan era pelear contra ella y tenía las de perder y ella no es de las brujas caritativas..." le miró cortando el abrazo y sujetando a Hambo contra su pecho.

"Nada de eso importa, Marcy, no fue importante" le sonrió apartando un mechón del cabello que ocultaba el rostro de la vampiresa

"Le diste la camiseta, ¿verdad? Esta mañana olías también a mí y ahora... no. ¿Ése fue el precio? ¿Renunciar a lo que más querías? ¿Solo para que recuperase mi peluche?" Esta vez fue Marceline la que inició el contacto, casi desesperado, pegó a la princesa a su cuerpo notando que empezaba a llorar

"Marcy… lo hice porque solo por verte llorar de felicidad mereció la pena" dijo entre sollozos "te quiero, nunca he dejado de hacerlo y… lo más importante para mí lo perdí hace 100 años" se separó del pecho de la vampiresa para mirarle fijamente "te perdí a ti, a la mujer que amaba y jamás podré perdonarme el daño que te hice" escondió el rostro en el cuello de la mayor.

"Jamás podré agradecerte esto, Bonnie, es muy importante para mí" tomó el rostro de la otra para besarla y luego llevar sus labios a quitar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas "cuando estoy contigo haces que sienta mi corazón latir de nuevo, me haces sentir humana y a la vez egoísta, porque solo quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo y que solo te fijes en mí, nadie más, tú y yo." Le besó de nuevo siendo correspondida por la princesa. "vamos, mañana hablaremos de esto, tienes que descansar"

"¿Dormirás conmigo? Por favor, sin la camiseta no podré conciliar el sueño…" Bonnibel la miraba con ojos suplicantes.

"Claro, Bonnie, dormiré contigo" le sonrió empezando a arrastrarla dentro del cuarto hasta la cama, se tumbó en uno de los dados mientras la princesa ocupaba el otro. No sabía cómo lograr dormir abrazando a la peli-rosa entonces se fijó en Hambo "Bonnie… creo que Hambo tiene frío, podrías dormir ya sabes, cerca de él, entre las dos podremos hacer que deje de tener frío" vio voltear a la princesa y le sonrió con inocencia mientras hacía temblar al peluche. La peli-rosa rio ante eso y se acercó a la vampiresa hasta quedar casi sus rostros juntos.

"¿Crees que así Hambo dejará de pasar frío?"

"No, de hecho" se juntó más a la princesa, hasta pegar su frente a la suya, tener sus piernas entrelazadas y notar que le rodeaban la cintura "Creo que así, se conservará más el calor"

La noche pasó y un nuevo día dio comienzo, con gran pereza la princesa de Chuchelandia fue despertándose y viniéndole a la mente lo que sucediera el día anterior. Volteó a ver si en la cama seguía la vampiresa pero solo encontró a Hambo con una nota "Espero que hayas pasado una buena noche, he ido temprano a casa pero espero volver antes de que despiertes, mientras tanto cuida de Hambo." Y un tachón seguido de eso. Cogió con cuidado a Hambo y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

"Creo que podemos dormir un poco más hasta que vuelva Marcy, pequeño" y de nuevo, volvió a dormirse hasta que horas más tarde al abrir los ojos vio que ya no estaba sola y en lugar de abrazar a Hambo estaba abrazando a la dueña de este. "Marceline... ¿cuándo has vuelto? ¿Por qué no me has despertado?"

"Me parecía cruel hacerlo y siempre he dicho que estás preciosa cuando duermes" le apartó los mechones de los ojos. "Bonnie, ¿me darías otra oportunidad? No quiero que pienses que esto es por Hambo, quiero… me gustaría que lo intentásemos otra vez. Estos días que no te he visto he estado pensando que nosotras tenemos una historia, un pasado y que solo quiero compartir mi futuro contigo. Volverías a ser la novia de este ser imperfecto?" dejó la pregunta en el aire sin recibir una respuesta inmediata de la chica con la que estaba compartiendo cama, hasta que una sonrisa fue apareciendo en sus labios, la peli-rosa se abalanzó sobre ella hasta quedar encima y comenzar a besarla.

"Sí, quiero ser tu novia, quiero ser la novia de la reina de los vampiros, imperfecta pro perfecta para mí" le decía entre besos casi desesperados que eran correspondidos gustosamente por la peli-negra. La mañana pasó para ellas sin salir de la cama, entre besos y caricias, recordando el pasado y pensando en el futuro.

"Bonnibel te he traído una cosa de mi casa, espero que te guste" y mostró una nueva camiseta gris con el símbolo "prohibido fumar" en el centro de la misma "sé que no es como la que perdiste pero, aquella fue un recuerdo de cuando terminamos y pensé que, este podría ser el de un nuevo comienzo" mientras decía esto miraba a todas partes menos a la princesa que tenía en frente.

"Aww Marcy, es perfecta, eres muy dulce" vio cómo se ruborizaba la vampiresa ante sus palabras y le besó la mejilla para luego hacer que la mirase "me encanta y puede que perdiera la camiseta pero recuperé a la mujer que amo, estoy muy agradecida por tenerte de vuelta"

Se besaron una vez más, lentamente disfrutando del contacto de la otra después de tantos años separadas, volvieron a ser dos cuerpos y una sola alma.

Hoy era el día, Bonnibel Bubblegum llevaba semanas preparando este baile, había mandado invitaciones a los diferentes reinos, preparado el salón del trono para el baile. Todos los habitantes de Chuchelandia iban a asistir junto con al menos un representante de los otros reinos. No podía fallar nada, ahora solo le faltaba avisar a su peli-negra para que viniese arreglada al baile, aunque una vez más como si hubiese leído su mente la vampiresa llegó al salón en el que estaba Bonnibel sorprendiéndola.

"Hey, Bonnie, mi padre me ha dado esta invitación, no me habías dicho que había un baile" le miró algo dolida "sé que no podría pedirte un baile pero…" fue interrumpida por los labios de la peli-rosa, besó que fue cortado casi al instante por la vampiresa mirando asustada a todas partes "¿estás loca? ¡Podrían vernos!"

"Oh, vamos Marcy, estamos solas, dame un beso" le rodeó el cuello con sus manos hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios para que la besase y así lo hizo, la cogió de la cintura y la besó tiernamente para luego abrazarla. "iba a avisarte ahora, además quería que vinieses con el traje que usas cuando vas a Nightosphere y fíjate que grata sorpresa, tengo a mi amada novia llevándolo y está muy sexy así vestida" volvió a unir sus labios mientras trataba de profundizar el beso, notando como las manos de la vampiresa exploraban poco a poco su cuerpo, hasta que cortó el beso y la levantó cogiéndola en brazos.

"Creo que tenemos asuntos reales que atender en su alcoba, princesa" le sonrió de manera en la que seduciría a cualquier ser que habitaba Ooo y procedió a dirigirse a los aposentos de su princesa o ese era el plan antes de notar que Bonnibel le pedía que se detuviese. "¿Por qué? Oh vamos, tienes la fiesta preparada al milímetro, es temprano… no será como la última vez, lo prometo" no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel recuerdo en el que llegaron casi al acabar la fiesta organizada.

"No, Marceline, necesito arreglarme y sé que tus "no pasará de nuevo" tratándose de esto no se cumplen" Marceline la puso en el suelo mientras murmuraba y le hacía pucheros "no he dicho que no me guste que no se cumplan" le guiñó un ojo a la vampiresa, con lo que volvió a sonreírle pese a la negativa de pasar un rato íntimo.

"Déjame ayudarte a ponerte tu vestido aunque sea" la vampiresa abrazó a su novia por la espalda susurrándole en el oído y mientras esperaba la respuesta le prestaba atención al rosado cuello con dulces e inocentes besos.

"S-solo subirme el vestido, te tendré controlada Marceline Abadeer" la susodicha rio al oír su nombre completo en ese tono.

"No lo dudo, alteza" e hizo una exagerada reverencia para después seguir a Bonnibel escaleras arriba. Al final la princesa y la reina compartieron un relajante baño antes de comenzar a arreglarse. "¿Me he portado bien, cielo?"

"Sí, gracias, realmente esta vez es importante asistir" le besó castamente en los labios para luego salir del baño y buscar su vestido.

"En la invitación no ponía de que se trataba, ¿no me lo puedes decir?" le dijo mientras se colocaba el medallón y al instante llevaba de nuevo ese traje negro.

"Es algo que debo anunciar, de vital importancia, solo puedo decirte eso" empezó a colocar su vestido, asegurándose de que la vampiresa seguía dentro y que no viese la sorpresa que tendría para ella esa noche "Marcy, ¿me lo abrocharías?" escuchó los pasos de la peli-negra hasta detenerse detrás de ella, sus fríos dedos empezaron a acariciar su espalda. Marceline apartó el pelo rosado hasta ponerlo sobre los hombros de la princesa, besó su nuca y pasó las manos a los costados tentándola.

"¿estás segura? Ni aunque esté así vestida solo para ti, sé que te encanta como me sienta" las manos de la princesa subieron hasta el pelo de la vampiresa, perdiendo el control de sus actos durante unos minutos y disfrutando de esas expertas caricias que su amada le daba hasta que unos golpes en la puerta las interrumpieron, acto que hizo suspirar con frustración a la vampiresa.

"Princesa Bubblegum, los invitados ya han llegado, debe bajar ya" La princesa se giró para encarar a Marceline la cual rio de manera nerviosa al verla algo molesta

"Por una vez que ibas a no hacernos llegar tarde, Marcy!" se giró dándole la espalda "abrocha y no juegues" Marceline obedeció sin rechistar y abrochó el vestido casi sin rozar la piel rosada de la princesa.

"Bonnibel, perdona, es solo que me gusta estar contigo. Desde que volvimos ya ha pasado casi un año pero no me puedo alejar de ti, me gustas mucho y hoy estás realmente increíble, ¿estás enfadada conmigo?" La peli-rosa suspiró y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su novia, tenía la mirada en el suelo y parecía que luchaba consigo para contener sus lágrimas, ante eso olvidó todo y la abrazó, sujetó su rostro para besarla y mostrarle que todo estaba bien.

"Marcy, no estoy enfadada contigo, solo no quería llegar tarde hoy. Sabes que para mí también es difícil alejarme de ti y más hoy, estás hermosa, más que nadie y te quiero, nena, estoy enamorada de ti… ¿tenías muchas ganas de estar conmigo íntimamente?"

"Me gusta estar unida a ti, es como morir contigo y volver a vivir con una conexión más fuerte entre nosotras" tomó una de las manos que estaba puesta en la mejilla y besó cada nudillo "yo también te amo, más que a nada Bonnibel"

"Te prometo que algún día dejaremos de escondernos" la peli-negra asintió y volvió a besarla "saldré por el balcón y si notas unos ojos observándote seré yo admirando tu belleza en la distancia, mi amada princesa"

"Lo mismo digo, mi reina, está usted hoy sumamente espléndida" se dieron un último beso y la vampiresa salió por el balcón para entrar en el baile por la puerta principal.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y al fin la anfitriona hizo su aparición, la música se detuvo y todos se fijaron en ella, pero ésta solo miraba a una mujer, a su mujer. Con la mirada fija en la vampiresa se acercó al trono, quedando delante de él con un semblante serio, pero para Marceline era muy conocido, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, su boca de pronto estaba seca y esos ojos seguían fijos en ella, Bonnibel sonrió, le sonrió lascivamente antes de actuar.

"Habitantes de Chuchelandia, representantes de reinos vecinos, os he reunido aquí para anunciar algo muy importante. Algo en lo que a lo largo de mi vida me han presionado." hizo una breve pausa "Os he reunido para anunciar que he decidido con quien quiero compartir el resto de mis días, una persona que siempre ha sido el amor de mi vida, me ha cuidado y protegido y estoy segura de que ahora, junto conmigo os protegerá a vosotros" el público estalló en júbilo y los ojos se posaban entre diferentes príncipes e incluso en Finn "Ahora, me gustaría compartir el primer baile con esta persona" Se dirigió con paso firme hacia el centro del salón, un círculo de gente se formó alrededor de ella y Marceline la miraba con pánico y sorprendida, la princesa extendió su brazo, con el dorso de la mano hacia arriba preparada para que le tomasen la mano, reinaba el silencio. Sus miradas estaban conectadas y por un momento todo el pánico se disipó, Marceline se irguió preparada para lo que fuera a pasar, se sonrieron, un acto que pasó desapercibido ya que los ojos estaban posados en la chica del centro y de nuevo su voz se alzó "Marceline Abadeer, ¿me permitirás compartir este baile contigo?"

Todos los ojos se fijaron en la vampiresa la cual con paso firme fue hacia la princesa, tomó su mano besándola en símbolo de respeto y le hizo una elegante reverencia.

"Será un placer compartir este baile contigo" miraron a su alrededor, todos estaban en estado de no saber cómo reaccionar y una vez más la monarca del lugar habló.

"Si alguien tiene algo que decir en contra de esto, que lo diga ahora, e inmediatamente se le enviará a otro reino, queremos seguir viviendo en paz en Chuchelandia" nadie dijo nada y la música inundó la sala "Bueno querida, veamos que tal lo haces" le sonrió, al tiempo que ambas hicieron una reverencia. Marceline posó una de sus manos en la cintura de Bonnibel mientras que ésta posaba una en el hombro de la vampiresa y la otra la mantenía entrelazada con la de su amada. Dieron comienzo al baile, llevando Marceline el ritmo, sin apartar los ojos de la otra y sonriendo totalmente enamoradas y felices por sacar a la luz su amor.

"Me sorprende, baila usted realmente bien" Le dijo Bonnibel a la reina sonriente, la cual solo pudo reír y seguirle el juego

"Bueno, tuve una gran maestra y era tan hermosa como vos, princesa y bueno, sabía cómo hacer que quisiese aprender a bailar, sus recompensas eran las mejores" Levantó a Bonnibel por la cintura, giró sobre sus talones y emprendió de nuevo la danza, de manera elegante y sutil, eran la imagen de dos verdaderas monarcas. Los invitados las veían moverse por todo el espacio que disponían, veían que hablaban entre ellas y a veces perdían la compostura con una pequeña risa o juntando más sus cuerpos hasta casi besarse pero volvían a al baile antes de dejar que la situación se les escapara de las manos. "¿Y qué hay de ti?"

"Bueno, tuve que aprender pero, lo divertido fue enseñar a una apuesta joven, al principio se negó diciendo que ella no estaba hecha para esto pero yo sabía que se le daría bien, cuando la veía tocar su bajo de manera tan elegante… parecía la imagen de una diosa del Olimpo y no me equivoqué, aprendió rápido y era igual de elegante, creo que acabó disfrutando de aprender a bailar" Marceline le hizo dar una vuelta y por un momento quedó abrazándola por la espalda.

"Gracias por esto Bonnie, eres increíble" volvió a hacerla girar para quedar una frente a la otra.

"Necesitaba hacer esto, por las dos, quiero que funcione y de todos modos me sorprende que no nos descubriesen antes" Abrazó a la vampiresa por el cuello al terminar la canción. Fue entonces cuando el mundo se detuvo para ellas, sintiendo los labios de la otra. Se separaron sonriendo con inocencia como si hubiese sido su primer beso "Se siente diferente ahora que lo saben todos"

"Sí, te quiero Bonnibel, ha sido toda una sorpresa que hicieras esto"

"Haría lo que fuera por nosotras"

La noche siguió con la música y los bailes, la pareja compartía uno totalmente abrazadas, hasta que algo fuera de la puerta hizo que la princesa apartase su rostro del cuello de la peli-negra.

"Mira, Finn está fuera… debería ir a hablar con él"

"Yo iré, creo que si está molesto será más conmigo que contigo" le dio un beso en la mejilla

"Quiero seguir bailando contigo, así que resérvame el siguiente"

Al salir se sentó junto al humano el cual ni levantó la vista para mirarla, Marceline suspiró y trató de iniciar una conversación con él

"Finn, ¿estás bien? Sé que esto fue una sorpresa para todos pero supongo que para ti más… lo siento"

"Por un momento pensé que iba a decir mi nombre, qué tontería, ¿verdad?" miró al cielo mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla

"no es una tontería, solo la quieres y el amor te da las peores esperanzas. ¿Nos tienes rencor?"

"No, bueno, sí, un poco es decir, a ti. ¿Qué ve en ti que no pueda tener yo? Marceline somos amigos y todo eso pero sabías que estaba enamorado de ella, ¡Prácticamente me has traicionado!" El rubio alzó su voz y se levantó para irse de allí pero la mano de la vampiresa le retuvo

"Bonnibel y yo estuvimos juntas hace más de 100 años, y pasamos mucho tiempo juntas y desde que lo dejamos no dejé de quererla. Esto no fue un juego para nosotras. Además ella nunca te dio a entender que quería estar contigo, Finn, entiendo tu dolor, Bonnibel es maravillosa y si ella no me correspondiese estaría peor que tú y más enfadada con quien ella estuviese. Te costará superarlo pero espero que algún día nos perdones"

"Lo intentaré… felicidades a las dos" Y dicho eso se fue a su casa, aunque un grito que vino desde el salón le hizo girarse a la vez que la vampiresa, solo que ésta siendo más rápida se adentró en el salón para ver qué pasaba, y vio que Bonnibel no estaba con las demás princesas, alzó la vista y lo vio a él sosteniendo a Bonnibel.

"Simon!"

"Oh, hola Marceline, mira voy a casarme con la princesa Bubblegum al fin" Le decía como si fuera lo más normal de Ooo. Marceline estaba conteniéndose para no ir y acabar con él.

"Simon no puedes, por favor déjala ir" el gran salón comenzó a congelarse por culpa del Rey Hielo "vale, hagamos un trato, yo te ayudo a secuestrarla y tú te encargas de los guardias, ¿si?" El hombre dudó un poco pero luego decidió fiarse de la vampiresa y cuando estaba a su lado hizo que cogiese a la princesa.

"oh, Glob, Bonnie, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?" miraba su rostro y cuerpo en busca de heridas pero aparentemente estaba en perfecto estado.

"Menos mal que has llegado" besó a la vampiresa buscando que la reconfortase, y en un instante Marceline se volteó hacia Simon para quitarle la corona y anular sus poderes.

"Siento que esto arruinase tu sorpresa" la vampiresa volvió a abrazar con cariño a su novia y ésta solo sonrió correspondiendo el afecto

"Oh, Marcy, no te preocupes, esta no es la única sorpresa esta noche" le miró coquetamente y volvió a besarla lentamente diciéndole entre besos lo mucho que la quería.

"Yo también te amo, Bonnibel Bubblegum, futura señora de Abadeer"


End file.
